twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Twilight Saga Wiki
Use this page to discuss design and content changes to the Main Page. For general wiki discussion, please visit the Community Portal. ---- BREAKING NEWS Guess what? IM GAY!!! Twilight Author Stephenie Meyer has writen a novella, The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner!!! For more info go here: http://www.stepheniemeyer.com/index.html (talk) 16:27, March 30, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, Timothy is working on an article for it. [[User:Fingernails|'Finger']]nails 16:29, March 30, 2010 (UTC) : :Not really `Breaking News' anymore, though... : not really `breaking news' anymore, though... march 30, 2010 (UTC) twilight is amazing but my favorite one is the 5th one breaking dawn part 2 because of how they all come to gather to protect Renesmee from the Volturi the pane of Jane and the trotting fear of her brother alec Frames i was wondering if there could be a frame of some sort around the book that is being expected as a movie, like right now we're waiting for Eclipse? so maybe a silver frame around the one's that are movies and gold around the ones we're waiting for at this momment? ♥Luna♥ Loving the new design! Wow this red border design is awesome! I've always been a fan of crimson red... no sure why. :D Many props! Zeypher 10:46, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Wow i love this site!!! Hi Im a new member here,and im totally loving this site!!!Plz comment on what team you are: Team jacob or Tema Edward...Team Edward!!!! Jenna Love this site and Jacob and Edward This site is so cool im here cuzz i like Jacob and Edawrd they are so cute but Jacob is hotter and Edawrd is cooler i wish i could meat them in real life cuzz im a huge fan love them so much. The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner in "What's New." Shouldn't the release date be in the timeline? LuckyTimothy 20:27, July 11, 2010 (UTC) : . You'd get a faster reply if you vandalized a page with your request :P fingernails 04:35, July 15, 2010 (UTC) :Hahaha... true. LuckyTimothy 19:21, July 15, 2010 (UTC) : : Spacing condensed What happened to the site? Used to spread across most of my screen, but not it only takes up half of it. And yes, it's just this site. I haven't updated Firefox and it works just fine for layout on other websites. LuckyTimothy 23:16, July 27, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, one of the staffers did it I believe. I liked the site full width, myself. fingernails 04:19, July 30, 2010 (UTC) :Is there a way to change it back to the full width? Everything being jumbled up can make it hard to judge if I editted something correctly or if it's just the page? LuckyTimothy 21:56, July 31, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, it's just CSS. You can make the site appear absolutely anyway you want. However, I'd advise you to wait. fingernails 03:38, August 2, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm willing to wait, since I know little to nothing about CSS. But the site is too jumbled for me. For instance, your user profile has imagaes stacked upon other images when it used to be normal. LuckyTimothy 04:31, August 2, 2010 (UTC) :::lol. Yeah, that's a bitch. action=purge}} Purge the page, I had to remove them. fingernails 05:15, August 2, 2010 (UTC) link the headlines of the boxes? |} |} |} |- | 21:25, September 15, 2010 (UTC) :Well the images on the right side link to those articles, but I guess they could be added to the titles too. -TagAlongPam (talk) 02:33, September 16, 2010 (UTC) : :Do you not think maybe Sam should be in the Wolf Pack box? After all, he is the leader of the first pack, even if Jacob split off in Breaking Dawn PrincessCullen 20:29, November 19, 2010 (UTC) Interesting Statistics * ' ' registered Persons ( ) * ' ' were active in the last 30days. * ' ' Administrators * ' ' Articels ( are new) * ' ' Edits on Twilight-Wiki * ' ' Wikipages * ' ' uploaded Pictures state: (UTC) 21:25, September 15, 2010 (UTC) I would use or or or ---- ---- instead of ---- ---- cause if the page would get changed again (f.e. Template:Featured_Character) it would fit again automatically. If you like more space between pic and Heading you can also ad a after f.e. cascading protection? That Pages like:Template:Featured_Character/root, Template_talk:MainPageBanner, which are used on the Main Page, get protected, without protecting every on there own. How to protect cascading: # http://twilightsaga.wikia.com/index.php?title=Twilight_Saga_Wiki&action=protect # Protect pages included in this page (cascading protection) #* Reason: High Traffic Page # Confirm User:Charmed-Jay already made a cascading protection on Diego at http://twilightsaga.wikia.com/index.php?title=Diego&oldid=142252 12:40, July 26, 2010 cause of "Excessive vandalism:" 09:10, September 24, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, I know how to do it It was decided against sometime in the past for reasons I can't recall. I'll reapply the protection now as I can't remember why it wasn't already and there isn't any reason not to presented at this moment. fingernails 06:26, September 27, 2010 (UTC) can some1 make ? :P can some1 make ? :P plz? :I created :, for more infos read: Template:Team : 19:42, February 6, 2011 (UTC) V vs.W Someone tell me who is a vampier and who is a wolf. :In the sorry: Please look in the subcategories of Category:Species : 19:42, February 6, 2011 (UTC) hey,i just want to say that anyone who wants to know more about me, just go to my page or click on my name below ! renesmee hutchinson 15:28, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Let's talk about the fact that Edward is better for Bella because he has a better character than Jacob , who just wants to get in her pants. Interwiki request Hello! I'd like to ask an admin to put interlinks to other two Twilight Saga wikis at the front page: Polish and Portuguese. They will work instantly, as I asked and got a reply at the Community Central. Thanks in advance! listkiewski ;) (co?) 05:38, January 3, 2013 (UTC) :Done. -TagAlongPam (talk) 06:21, January 3, 2013 (UTC) is a new twilight cominf soon in 2013 I just got a Minecraft card code for free! :D http://linkbitty.com/MinecraftFree A great thanks to the author and screenwriter I think this website covered evrything about the story and a little more. Thanks to Stephanie Meyer for such a great book. 23:18, November 4, 2014 (UTC)Claire Sedra Empty The main page with the slideshow advertising the quiz and the Team Jacob list and such is empty. Somebody please help. 22:38, April 16, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for being awesome - this wiki's a total lifesaver Man, I just want to thank you guys for how well put together this wiki is. My friends and I RP in the twilight universe and so I'm constantly over here grabbing information on the Volturi and crew. We've been relying on the wiki for years now at this point. Do you lot have any sort of affiliate banner program? I'd really like to pay forward the favor and get one of our admins to host you in our static affiliate slots. Do you guys have any banner images we can use - 88 x 31 px is preferred. We're over on http://whenyoulive4ever.proboards.com/ BreakfastWhisky (talk) 08:16, September 7, 2016 (UTC)